dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander R. Lovecraft
Alexander R. Lovecraft '(アレッグザﾝダー ・ア ・ロヴェクア アフト; aregguzandaa a rovekua afuto) is the current chief of the demon killer organization Irreligion. He is decendant of Howard Phillips Lovecraft, the most known wielder of the longinus Sacred Gear Annihilation Maker with which gave life to his own mythology, the lovecraftian myths. As the head of both Irreligion and the Lovecraft family Alexander is the current host of Annihilation Maker and appears as an important character in the (still under construction) story DXD: Legends of Tomorrow. Appearance Alexander is a young man who has messy, straight, silver hair and white-ish eyes with his bangs hanging over one eye. He wears an uniform with white gloves, black heavy trench coat, black baggy trousers, and black leather boots; having dark grey collar shirt with black tie under it. He is always seen or with a serious expression or frowning; he gives an odd vibe and is seen as scary, though his ways are more castrating that scary. Personality Alexander is a serious, collected person. He is the kind of person who would make his bride to her oaths to him instead of the gods at their wedding; he likes things done his way and only his way. He is smart and very collected while making decissions, he doesn't seems to be bothered when looking at the casualties since he has a meritocratic point of view on people; he designed the current organization of Irreligion with the sole purpose of allowing people with potential become powerful, this "worthy". History At some point when he assumed the command of Irreligion, the Annihilation Maker was given to him from his father using the ritual created by the fallen angels to remove Sacred Gears when his father was dying. Plot WIP Powers & abilities '''Immense magic power: '''Despite being a human, Alexander has an incredible amount of magical power, making him the strongest person of Irreligion, more than enough reason to rightfully earn the title of chief of said organization. Since he is still at a young age, his power is likely to keep growing ad refining itself, s trait common of the Lovecraft family; the growth can archieve such ridiculous levels that, when Irreligion was still a small unoficial organization, the power of Lovecraft was the main reason of why the church didn't attack it. ' Sigil magic mastery: 'Alexander's magical prowess is better shown with his style of invocation; he prefers to summon sigils/magic circles to quickly perform magic attacks of great power. His arsenal goes from most kind of elemental magic to barriers, traps, curses and some kinds of privileged magic. Alexander can summon his sigils in the blink of an eye, making him specially dangerous. '''Senjutsu: '''The power to control a type of energy named ''Ki. In short it makes his physical capabilities as powerful as his magic. Alexander uses this style when magic seems to be out of question or to show off. Equipement '''Annihilation Maker: ( ); also known as the Demonic Beast Creation, is a top-tier Longinus considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system, having world-class powers that could destroy the world when used in the wrong hands. It has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation. * 'Deep Sea of Legends '(ディープ ・スィー ・アヴ ・レジャﾝドズ, Diipu Sii avu Rejandozu) is the Balance Breaker of Annihilation Maker. It allows Alexander to create several "pools" of darkness around the battlefield from where countless creatures came out as an army. Until the pools are closed the creations of the Annihilation Maker will not cease to be summoned. Trivia * His appearance and personality are based on Yamato Hotsuin from Devil Survivor 2 ** His personality is based on the game one since it differs from his anime persona Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Hanten'in-san Category:Fanon Exorcist